Tell Him You Love Him
by Christine Writer
Summary: Tristin confesses his love to Rory, and she turns him down. What will happen when he is in a car accident? R&R ONESHOT!


"You don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed." Tristin finally said. 

"By George, I think he's got it." Rory said flatly.

"Okay," Tristin shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Rory nodded. "Things are good with Dean and me right now, and I don't want or need a meaningless kiss that shouldn't have happened to mess everything up." she said, not seeing Tristin's pained expression.

"So, everything's really good between the two of you?" he asked.

"Yes." Rory confirmed this.

"Well, that's just great." he said sarcastically. "But you know what just gets me? He's not the one who cares about you."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Of course he cares about me--"

"You know, Rory, you are the only girl I have actually cared about, ever, and you just don't care. I'm on my knees, and you couldn't care less. And to top it off, you're with Dean. Dean doesn't really care about you, Rory. He only wants you so I can't have you." Tristin spilled out.

This shut Rory up for a few minutes. "I had no clue, Tristin." she admitted. "I didn't know you were serious."

"Well, I am." his eyes were filled with hurt. And Rory didn't have the slightest idea how to fix it.

"I'm sorry." she said gently. "I had no idea.

"But..." she took a deep breath. "I love Dean, and he loves me."

"It's cool. I get it." Tristin turned away so Rory wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He had never felt this way before. He had never cried over a girl. Ever. He began walking towards the school doors when Rory's voiced stopped him.

"I'm so sorry, Tristin. I don't want to hurt you by leading you on." Rory offered an apology.

"No, really." he said quietly. "I'm good." He strode through the doors and onto the steps. Then he did something that was not unusual for him to do--he walked to the student lot, got in his car, and peeled out of the lot as fast as his sportscar could. But what he was planning to do was very different.

* * *

Rory didn't think much of his absence until last period was over and he'd missed Literature. As Rory packed up her books, an announcement came over the PA system. "All students report to special assembly immediately." the headmaster's secretary's voice was scratchy over the system.

Everyone was abuzz on their way to the auditorium. Many speculated what it could be about, but no one had a clue.

Once all of the students and faculty was seated and the doors closed, Headmaster Charleston took the podium. "It saddens me to make this announcement, students, but one of our own seems to have been in an accident." Everyone began whispering, but Headmaster Charleston fixed them with a steely glare. "Many of you know a young man named Tristin Dugray." Headmaster Charleston said gravely. "We have just been informed that he was injured in a car collision only an hour or so ago."

Rory's head began to spin as Headmaster Charleston began to explain details about Tristin's accident. He was in a coma at the hospital. He'd been high when the crash happened. The doctors didn't expect him to make it through the night.

Rory ran from the auditorium. She went to the payphone in the hall and called her mom.

"Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai--" Lorelai answered.

"Mom." Rory cut Lorelai off. "I'm going to be late tonight, okay?"

"What--big party on a Tuesday night for all those crazy plaid-wearing teenagers?" Lorelai teased.

"Tristin was in an accident, and I think it was because of me." Rory began to cry.

"What?" Lorelai was serious now.

"We talked earlier, about the kiss and all, and then he told me he loved me, and then--" Rory recounted the conversation to Lorelai.

"Wait, he told you he loved you and then left school early, got high, and crashed his car?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Into a tree."

"Get down to that hospital. Now. I'm not kidding."

"Okay."

"Tell him that you love him." Lorelai instructed.

"Why?"

"Because if he is in a coma, about to die, and it's because you told him that you are in love with Dean and not him, you'd better not let him die."

"Good point." Rory agreed, hanging up. She made her way to the hospital and saw Tristin's parents when she walked into the ICU area. She recognized them from various school functions.

"Hi." she walked up to them and introduced herself. "I'm Rory Gilmore. I go to Chilton with Tristin, and I have to see him." She explained the whole story and Tristin's parents signed her through to his room without another word.

She entered his room and her heart shattered when she saw him lying on the hospital bed. His face was battered almost beyond recognition, and he was hooked up to five machines. He looked like a mangled doll that a child had found after the dog had chewed it up.

"Tristin..." she whispered, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She leaned over his hospital bed and hugged him gently, trying not to disturb all of the wires. She kissed him softly on the cheek, since his mouth was covered with a breathing mask. "Tristin," she whispered, "you can't die. I won't let you. Do you know why?" No answer, of course. "Because I love you."

As if those were the magic words, Tristin began to stir. He tried to open his bruised eyelids, but she put her hands over them to keep them shut. "Hi. It's Rory." she whispered, smiling.


End file.
